The Undertaker
The Undertaker, born Mark William Calaway and sometimes simply Taker also referred as Undertaker is an undead gothic wrestler, as well as the anti-heroic protagonist from the WWE franchise, as well as the returning hero in WWE, as well as the main protagonist from The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown!. He is an anti-heroic wrestler who makes the manipulation of the people until he became a nice guy, he makes many appearences in WWE games and WWE 2K14 and WWE 2K15 as well, he makes some appearences in MTV's Downtown, Celebrity Deathmatch as a hero. In Smackdown vs. Raw 2009, he has hatred towards Santino and Finlay and turned them into zombies by using them as their followers, he also hates the villainous Boogeyman who has hired Finlay and Santino Marella to form the team Nu School. In the 2002 when he defends his Undisputed Champion, he later redeems himself by showing Jeff Hardy the respect for his redemption. Despite being an antagonist, The Undertaker is actually an good person and he is portrayed as an anti-heroic wrestler (a hero with an villainous personality that he can do good), but has a more heroic role in WWE and MTV series like MTV's Downtown and Celebrity Deathmatch, as well in The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown!. He appeared in WWE 2K16 as one of the playable wrestlers. He was usually portrayed as an old adult in the live-action, as a penguin in Surf's Up 2: Wavemania, but in Camp WWE, he is portrayed as a child, his appearence in Camp WWE as he is with The Rock and went to summer camp, when they was children. He is also an ally to the Mystery Inc. in Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon. He is better known to be scary and terrifying, but kind and gentle towards people and he has an friendly side despite being intimidating. He is also one of the main characters from WWE Boom Studio franchise. He is portrayed by Mark William Calaway. He first debuts in Survivor Series 1990 as an non-speaking character when he was introduced by Ted DiBiase, he was then accompanied by Brother Love, few weeks later, he can talk. In 1991, he gets a new mentor named Paul Bearer when Brother Love refers Paul Bearer as "Brother Bearer". In 1992, he turned Face because he has seen enough of Jake "The Snake" Roberts who terrorizes Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth and rebelled against him. In 1994 at Summerslam, he returned from the dead, he wears black with purple attires and he has purple eye bags, he manages to defeat his imposter to get his place and his job back in the process, in Survivor Series 1994, he finally gets his revenge on Yokozuna for putting him down the months ago, in 1995 after being injured his orbital bone at the hands of King Mabel, Taker is forced to wear a Phantom of the Opera-like mask for a certain time to recover from his injury that he got from his fight against Mabel. In 2002, he turned Face once again by showing respect to Jeff Hardy after defending the Undisputed Champion, thus earning his redemption. His half-brother is Kane. He becomes an protagonist in the shows. In a Buried Alive Promo, his skin looks like a undead zombie during the night before the match against Mick Foley (Mankind) In 2014, he and his wife Michelle McCool race to the marathon for the good of the people, he and his wife accepted the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge for the good of the wrestlers. He married to Michelle McCool and he and his wife introduces their first child Kaia Faith Calaway, he lives with his wife and meets the people who are good persons. In 2015 at Wrestlemania, he seeks his redemption after he defeated Bray Wyatt. In a reason, he hates Bray Wyatt. In 2015 in the Thanksgiving day of The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon, Jimmy brings The Undertaker to defeat a man disguised as a turkey in the show, The Undertaker has his first non-speaking role in this show. He married Michelle McCool and they have 1 daughter named Kaia Faith, he then becomes an loyal father to her beloved daughter and an loyal husband for Michelle McCool. In Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon, The Undertaker appears as the main protagonist and serves as an replacement of his brother Kane. This Undertaker is loyal and respectful who convinces Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to not get afraid of him by telling them that his eyes who are scary. After defeating and exposing Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's schemes, The Undertaker, his friends and the Mystery Inc. won the monster truck race by default, Taker was seen playing with his puppet look-alike. In 2019, The Undertaker manages to save his rival Roman Reigns from his friend Shane McMahon and his friend Drew McIntyre's assaults by scolding them into leaving Roman Reigns alone. He later helps Roman Reigns to defeat Shane and Drew by working together. *'Illusions': The Undertaker can use his illusions in the titatron to fear a WWE superstar like Randy Orton, Booker T and many mores by playing mind games. *'Possessions': The Undertaker can possess a weak willed people to play mind games or taking control of a superstar (exemple: Santino Marella and Finlay as well as Josh Matthews) to use them as their followers. *'Lightning Bolt': The Undertaker can summon the lightning bolt to fear a WWE superstar like Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt and The Great Khali. *'Immortality': The Undertaker can use his power of immortality to survive in Eddie's car explosion by fearing Randy Orton and his father Bob Orton Jr. in a titatron. This also explains why he is at his prime during his 50's. *'Superhuman strength:' He can lift a huge amount of weight without any effort at all. *'Telekinesis': The Undertaker can use his power to turn off the lights (exemple: Heartbreak Hotel home text) *'Returning from the grave': The Undertaker can be returned from the dead by the lightning bolt from the grave. During this resurrection, all his physical & mental injuries would've instantly healed off. *'Projecting his voice':The Undertaker can project his voice in another place to fear a superstar. *'Weather manipulation': The Undertaker can use his weather manipulation (exemple: after he was slapped by Randy Orton) into changing the weather forecast by playing mind games on fearful victims. *'Light manipulation': The Undertaker can drain the lights into turning them into darkness and turn on the lights while rolled his eyes up and raising his hands slowly. *'Teleportation':The Undertaker can teleport himself in another place or objects when the lights goes darker. *'Pyrotic': Like his half brother Kane, The Undertaker can summon fire to burn his symbol cross or giant money to fear a superstar. Other appearences In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds episodes, along with Paul Bearer, The Undertaker is a rival of Yusei Fudo and his friends. Heroic acts *1992: He saved Randy Savage and Elizabeth from Jake "The Snake" Roberts. *1993: He helped the All Americans, the Steiner Bros and Lex Luger take down the foreign fanatics Ludvig Borga Jaq one half of the quebecers, Yokozuna and Crush in the survivor series 1993 and the all americans won. *1994: He finally gets his revenge on Yokozuna for putting him down few months ago after he finds out that the wrestlers overpowered him earlier. The Undertaker manages to defeat Yokozuna in a Casket Rematch with the help of Chuck Norris who defends him from King Kong Bundy, Bam Bam Bigelow and Jeff Jarrett. *1995: He gets his revenge on King Mabel for breaking his orbital bone by teaching him an lesson for the misdeeds. *1998: He told his brother Kane and his manager Paul Bearer to stop hurting Sable's feelings by scolding them for the actions. *1999: With Bradshaw, he pays respect to the late Owen Hart who died from fatal fall. In Celebrity Deathmatch, he saved Nicky Diamond Junior from Captain Doody's influence. In MTV's Downtown, he protects an Comic Book boy from any bullies who tried to assault the latter for no reason. *2000: He saved The Rock from DX. *2001: He and Kane saved Lita and The Hardy Boyz from Stone Cold Steve Austin including his friend Triple H. *2002: The Undertaker showing respect for Jeff Hardy for his redemption. He saved Stephanie McMahon from Brock Lesnar and his mentor Paul Heyman by scolding them for their actions on Stephanie. *2003: He saved his friend Nathan Jones from Big Show and A-Train. He told the FBI teams to stop hurting his rival Brock Lesnar by beating them up for revenge. When Sable hurts Stephanie McMahon in favor of Vince McMahon, The Undertaker saves Stephanie McMahon from Vince McMahon by scolding him into leaving Stephanie alone after she got bullied by Sable with an assault, and later he saved Stephanie McMahon once again from A-Train who has seriously injured her earlier. *2004: He saved Eddie Guerrero from Orlando Jordan and Bradshaw. *2005: He gets his revenge on Randy Orton and his father for trying to kill him twice in the casket and in Eddie's car explosion by tormenting them in order to teach them an lesson for their actions. *2006: He stops Ken Kennedy and MVP from beating up his brother Kane. *2007: He gets his revenge on Mark Henry for badly injuring him by using his Last Ride move. *2008: The Undertaker showing respect for Ric Flair. *2009: The Undertaker saves Rey Mysterio from his friend Batista. *2010: He shows respect to Shawn Michaels and wishes him good retirement for the Hall of Fame. *2012: Along with Shawn Michaels, he carried Triple H with respect. *2013: Along with Kane, pay their respect to the late Paul Bearer. *2014: He saved John Cena from Wyatt Family. His winning streak at WrestleMania Ended by Brock Lesnar via Pinfall, as a result, he received a Standing Ovation. *2015: He makes his return and defeats Bray Wyatt by using the finishing move Tombstone Piledriver to seek his redemption. He helped his brother Kane to defeat Braun Strowman and Luke Harper who had been sent by Bray Wyatt, months later, he and Kane work together to take down the Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper in a Tag Team match at Survivor Series 2015. *2016: He defends his victory against his friendly rival Shane McMahon. In Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon, he helped Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to defeat Inferno in order to avenge his friend Dusty Rhodes, who was been beaten up by him previously, he then convinces Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to not be scared of him by showing them that it was his eyes who are terrifying. *2017: He decides to live with his wife Michelle McCool to care for his daughter Kaia Faith *2018: He makes an comeback to assume the safety of his friends. At wrestlemania, he defeated John Cena and in Greatest Royal Rumble, he defeated Rusev. When Brock Lesnar is assaulted by Braun Strowman, The Undertaker silently told Braun Strowman into leaving Brock Lesnar alone. In Madison Square Garden, he assisted Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman to defeat Kevin Owens, Elias and Constable "Baron" Corbin in a tag-team match. *2019: He saved Roman Reigns from Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre. He helped Roman Reigns to defeat Shane McMahon and Drew McIntyre in a tag-team match. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Wrestlers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Spouses Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Immortals Category:False Antagonist Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Priests Category:Parents Category:Undead Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Fighters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Telekinetics Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Exorcists Category:Horror Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Vigilante Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Demons Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Mentor Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Leaders Category:Famous Category:Extremists Category:The Icon Category:Elderly Category:Omniscient Category:Satan Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:Extravagant Category:Successful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Fictionalized Category:Damsels Category:Dreaded Category:Casanova Category:In Love Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Sympathetic Category:Victims Category:Protectors Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Mute Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Legendary Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Families Category:Comic Relief Category:Stalkers Category:Neutral Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good